Un Romance Contigo
by nessie no iwagakure-blankiss
Summary: Quien no a tenido un amor de infancia? le haces memoria y te produce nostalgia y alegría. Porque es una amor puro, un amor donde todo está permitido, un mirada inocente, un beso tierno... Pero porque ahora aquello es tan prohibido? porque ahora te siento más lejos que nunca?
1. Prologo

**Un romance contigo**

**Summary**: Quien no a tenido un amor de infancia? le haces memoria y te produce nostalgia y alegría. Porque es una amor puro, un amor donde todo está permitido, un mirada inocente, un beso tierno... Pero porque ahora aquello es tan prohibido? porque ahora te siento más lejos que nunca?

* * *

**PROLOGO **

** Deidara POV**

Estaba sentado en el regazo de mi mama, ella deslizaba sus dedos por mi corto cabello rubio, susurrándome palabras con amor, provocándome un reconfortante calor en mi pecho

Mi padre iba contentando un chiste en el asiento junto a mi, mi mama reí tan alegre, siempre que la veía sabia que estaba viendo a la mujer mas hermosa del mundo. Sus largos y ondulados cabellos de color oro, su piel blanca y sin imperfecciones, esbelta, una amplia sonrisa con sus finos labios color durazno, sus grandes ojos de un lindo verde limón. Ella es delicada, amorosa, divertida y muy inteligente

Mi papa era mi héroe, yo quiero ser como el de grande, un hombre respetuoso, honesto, inteligente, valiente, amigable, sincero, romántico. Mama siempre me cuenta anécdotas de como se conocieron, a veces es muy molesto y vergonzoso escuchar como hablan en clave y ríen como si se contaran un secreto divertido. Mi papa es alto, muy alto, es de piel bronceada y es muy fuerte, su sonrisa es muy contagiosa y contrasta con sus pequeños ojos azules y su liso cabello rubio

-eh, Dei cariño, te gusto el chiste?- mire a mi madre la cual sonreía ampliamente

-uhm- asentí sonriéndoles escuchándolos reír

La limosina se detuvo, el chofer abrió la puerta, primero salió mi papa para que luego yo saliera y al último mi mama

Estábamos enfrente de una enorme mansión, con grandes y elegantes jardines

-mami ¡! una fuente como la del abuelo, hun ¡!- grite señalando la enorme fuente, muy extravagante por cierto

-oh es cierto, cariño- sonrió mi mama tomándome de la mano, camine en medio de mis padres por un sendero de piedras junto a hermosos arreglos florales

Llegamos a la entrada de la mansión, las dos puertas enormes de madera fina se abrieron dejando ver a dos personas al otro lado esperando nuestra llegada

-familia Iwa, es un gusto volver a verlos

-oh por favor Mika, no es necesidad de formalidades- dijo mi madre con amabilidad

-lo siento es la costumbre Akane- sonrió la Mika, ella es de estatura promedio, de piel blanquecina, de ojos achocolatados, su cabello es largo y de un tono castaño obscuro

- hola Yuu, viejo amigo cuanto tiempo!- dijo mi padre saludando vivazmente al pelirrojo delante mío, el era alto, de ojos grises, de piel pálida, su cabello como ya había dicho es corto, pelirrojo y de un corte muy formal

-lo mismo digo Kitsuchi- saludo el pelirrojo a mi padre dándole un abrazo a el y a mi madre

-pero quien es esta lindura?- sonrió Mika

-el es nuestro hijo, Deidara- me presento mi padre- saluda hijo, no seas descortés

-hola, hun- susurre

-oh que hermosura- sonrió la castaña emocionada- ha pasado tanto tiempo, recuerdo que la ultima vez que nos vimos , apenas se notaba tu embarazo Akane!- dijo emocionada la castaña mientras caminábamos hasta llegar a una rustica sala, donde me senté en medio de mis padres

-si cinco años , el tiempo pasa tan rápido- dijo mi padre nostálgico

-cierto!, como está su hijito?, decidieron tener mas hijos?- pregunto curiosa mi madre

-oh, Sasori, esta afuera jugando, y no decidimos solo criar de Sasori- dijo el pelirrojo

-por cierto, Deidara amor, no quieres salir a jugar con mi hijo?- mire a mis padres ellos asintieron sonrientes- así no te aburrirás con nuestras platicas- continuo diciendo la castaña

-si, hun- susurré tranquilamente

Una de las mucamas vino por mi y me llevo al patio trasero, había una enorme alberca, al igual que hermosos rosales muy bien cuidados

-joven amo- mire como en el suelo, debajo de un árbol se hallaba un niño con un libro en sus manos- unos de los amigos de sus padres vinieron de visita, este es Deidara y su madre espera que usted le haga compañía

Vi al niño asentir en silencio, la mucama me volteo a ver

-traeré bocadillos y te en un instante, por favor diviértase con el joven amo- le sonreí cortes mente asintiendo

La joven mujer se fue y así volteé a ver al niño, el es pelirrojo, de piel tan blanca como la nieve, es delgado y se ve de buen porte, el, vestía de unos pantalones cortos negros, una playera blanca y un suéter color vino, y obviamente unos zapatos negros bien lustrados

-hola, hun?- el niño volvió a verme, suspiro resignado dejando su libro a un lado, se incorporo y se paro enfrente mío, cruzando la sombra que le daba el árbol. Note que el era unos centímetros mas alto

Tendió su mano hasta mi

-Deidara cierto?- dijo con una extraña calma y un porte muy maduro, me asombre ante eso!

-hun- asentí tomando su mano, ambos las estrechamos amablemente- tu eres..?

-Sasori, Akasuna no Sasori

* * *

NT: hola, aquí les traigo mi nueva idea (una de ellas), espero les guste, al principio serán capítulos cortos y puro shonen, poco a poco iran subiendo de nivel (M) y los hare mas largos

bueno dejen sus opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, comentarios :D

disfruten la historia, que tengan buen dia

17/02/2013


	2. La primera sensacion

**Capitulo** **1**

**La primera sensación**

* * *

~~dos meses después~~

**Deidara POV**

-papi, donde esta mama, hun?- pregunte mientras veía como mi nana peinaba mi cabello, mi padre estaba en mi cuarto mirando por la ventana con angustia

- esta trabajando- sonrió cálidamente viéndome de reojo

-cuando llega mama, hun?, no la he visto desde el lunes, hun- mi nana acomodo mi ropa y me sonrió pellizcando mi mejilla

-no te preocupes- camino hasta mi y me tomo de la mano- Hey campeón, hoy iras a jugar con Sasori , mientras yo voy al trabajo, esta bien?

-si, hun!- grite emocionado

Mi papa no dijo nada mas, salimos de casa para así subir a la limusina la cual nos llevo a la casa de Sasori. Cuando mi papá salió de la limosina yo baje corriendo , yendo directamente a la entrada de la mansión

La puerta se abrió y salude a la mucama entrando de una manera, descortés?

-hola cariño!- mire a mi derecha y vi a la mama de Sasori bajando las escaleras

-hola, hun!- le sonreí ampliamente

-Sasori está en su habitación, sube las escaleras, es la única puerta blanca

-gracias, Mika- chan!- la vi reír divertida- mi papá ya viene hun!- dije mientras empezaba a subir los escalones agarrándome de el barandal

Subí al segundo piso y fui por los corredores hasta estar delante de una puerta blanca, toque dos veces y abrí de golpe

-Sasori , hun!- grite mirando al interior, vi la enorme habitación entre y cerré la puerta detrás mío

-qué haces aquí? Oye…. Espera no los toques!- grito cuando me hacer que a una de sus marionetas

-porque, hun? –dije volteándome a verlo- solo quiero sentirlas, es que se ven tan reales, hun- Sasori sonrió ampliamente mientras me tomaba de la mano

-claro que si, ese es el punto, mira ¡! Te enseñare mi favorita- lo seguí sin soltarnos de la mano, abrió una puerta en su habitación y entramos a otro cuarto grande repleto de marionetas terminadas, paramos delante de un enorme títere, que se veía con un aire muy superior

-es el Tercer Kasekage, Sadaime- sonreí acercándome a verlo mejor

-Whao!, Sasori eres increíble, me encantan tus marionetas eres todo un artista, hun!- me voltee a verlo, Sasori me sonrió tranquilamente

-me alegra que te gusten, la mayoría las encuentra... Aterradoras

-oh, pero si son muy buenas, tienes mucho talento, hun- asegure, Sasori asintió ante lo que decía sin dejar de sonreírme, revolvió mi cabello y me tomo de la mano nuevamente

-gracias Dei, me alegra que tengamos el mismo punto de vista por el arte, el arte es eterno!- salimos el almacén personal de Sasori, y lo mire de reojo

-eterno?, pero que dices Sasori, el arte es fugas, hun

-que te hace pensar en eso?, obviamente el arte es eterno

-no , mira el arte es aquella belleza que esta ahí por solo unos segundos solo antes de desparecer dejando un calor en tu interior que te hace feliz

-ja, tonterías, que se supone que tiene de artístico algo que acaba de nacer solo para desaparecer al instante?

-mira el arte es ef…

-oh vamos no sabes de lo que hablas- bufo Sasori- a veces olvido que hablo con un niño por eso es que no entiende de estas cosas

-que?, pero si tu igual eres un niño, hun?- me cruce de brazos molesto

-soy mayor que tu- dijo con superioridad sin dejar de sonreír con arrogancia

-por un año, hun!- me queje

-aun asi soy mayor –dijo burlon

-pero.. pero, hun- bufe molesto dándole la espalda- tu no sabes nada, el arte es efímero, hun

-que no, es eterno

-efímero, hun!- grite volteándolo a verlo

-eterno- dijo con calma

-efímero ¡!

-es eterno, mocoso tonto

-efi… que?- dije indignado, mi ojos se llenaron con lágrimas- como me dijiste, hun?

-mocoso tonto- dijo divertido

-no me digas así, hun ¡!- grite mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas

-Hey espera no llores, no es para tanto- me lleve las manos al rostro intentando esconder mis lágrimas. - no llores solo es un juego Deidara- gimotee levemente- no lo dije para insultarte, lo siento ¡!

Repentinamente sentí unos brazos envolviéndome, alce el rostro y vi a Sasori abrazándome cálidamente, le regrese el abrazo después de un rato

-ya estás bien Dei?

-hun- asentí

-lo siento, no lo hacía para molestarte… bueno tal vez si, pero no quería hacerte llorar- me limpio las lágrimas con la manga de su suéter- ya estas mejor?- asentí nuevamente sintiendo mis mejillas arder

Porque me siento acalorado y mi estómago revolotea?

-uh, Sasori, no me siento bien puedo recostarme, hun?- pregunte sintiendo como si algo revoloteara en mi estomago

-oh si- me tomo de la mano y me guio a su cama, me recosté y mire el techo- quieres algo? Puedo encargar, agua, dulce, lo que quieras

-no, estoy bien gracias , solo necesito estar recostado un rato, hun- voltee a verlo y le sonreí

Lo vi rodar los ojos, le dio vuelta a la cama y se subió a esta recostándose a mi lado, ambos estábamos en silencio, Sasori tenía su mano izquierda posada distraídamente en su estómago mientras la derecha la tenía sobre la cama, yo tenía los brazos extendidos a mis costados

Cerré los ojos soltando un suspiro

Porque me sentí tan raro?, nunca había sentido esas… mariposas en mi estómago, será malo?, fue en el momento en el que Sasori me abrazo, tal vez fue coincidencia o …. Sera eso… porque Sasori me toco?, pero siempre lo hace, porque en este momento es diferente?

Deslice con timidez mi mano sobre la cama hasta que roce la mano de Sasori, me espere así, solo para sentir sus dedos acariciar los míos con un ligero roce, tímidamente alce ligeramente mis dedos y sentí como Sasori asía esa misma acción, solo hasta que nuestros dedos se entrelazaron y nuestras manos quedaron unidas

Otra vez sentí las mariposas en mi estómago, mis mejillas se sentían calientes y supe que estaba sonrojado. Abrí los ojos ligeramente y vi a mi izquierda donde estaba Sasori, el miraba el techo pero en segundos volteo a verme, nuestras miradas se cruzaron por breves segundos solo hasta que yo aparte la mirada y cerré los ojos fuertemente

Ahora mi corazón latía como loco y me sentía mas sonrojado que antes ¡!. En definitiva es culpa de Sasori

-ya te sientes mejor?- susurró Sasori a mi lado sin soltar mi mano

-uhh un poco- mentí, lanzándole una mirada, la cual fue captada por el inmediatamente así que mire al lado opuesto de la habitación. En ese momento se escucho una suave melodía- que…

-es mi madre, le gusta tocar el violín- susurro Sasori

-oh, es magnífico, hun- sonreí abriendo los ojos volteando a ver a Sasori- tu sabes tocar violín, hun?

-estoy aprendiendo- dijo con calma, lo vi cerrar los ojos y bostezó- no te importa si duermo?

-eh, no- Sasori sonrió sin abrir los ojos y sin soltar mi mano, lo mire por unos minutos hasta que note su respiración acompasada- neh, Sasori luce como un bebe al dormir, hun- murmure soltando la mano de mi amigo , me acerque más a él y mire su rostro

El era… lindo, si ese era el término que muchas niñas habían usado conmigo, pero nunca había escuchado o visto a un niño decirle a otro lo "lindo" que era

Era imposible no quedarme viendo fijamente a Sasori, en primera su manera de ser, no siempre conmigo, es arrogante, presumido, inteligente, sereno, sincero y muchas cosas mas, su hobbies me llamaban mucho la atención, hacer títeres era tan artístico!, pero Sasori sabe hacer mas cosas, gusta de leer y leerme libros gruesos y notablemente aburridos, pintar en enormes lienzos, tocar música!. Y no olvidemos su físico, como ya había dicho es muy lindo y me da ternura!

Me acerque a el y me acurruque a su lado, disfruté de las mariposas revolotear en mi vientre, mientras el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de mi mejor amigo me era muy confortante

Esta era la primera vez que me hacía sentir así de bien al estar cerca de otra persona

* * *

NT: hola, aquí les traigo el primer capitulo de un romance contigo, como verán otra vez es muy ligerito el capitulo XD

bueno mas que nada les agradesco mucho a los lectores que dejaron sus comentarios :D me han hecho muy feliz !, espero igual les guste este capitulo. Dejen sus opiniones, criticas, dudas :D

aclaración: * Deidara tiene 5 años y Sasori 6

25/03/2013- 8:53 pm


	3. Me gustas

**Capítulo 2**

**Me gustas**

**Deidara POV**

-aquí tienes cariño- dijo la enfermera dándome una paleta

-gracias, hun!- grite tomando la paleta para después meterla a mi boca, estaba sentado sobre una cama de un hospital, hace dos meses que vengo de visita, me sacan sangre y me dan dulces gratis ¡!

Saboree mi dulce mientras veía a mi padre hablar con un doctora fuera de la habitación, mi padre parecía algo triste pero al voltear a verme sonrió, camino hasta mi y me cargo sobre sus hombros

-listo para ir a comer, hijo?

-si ¡!- grite- pizza, pizza!- cada vez que salíamos del hospital mi papa me dejaba elegir a donde podíamos ir a comer

Salimos del hospital y subimos al carro, me puse el cinturón de seguridad y mire por la ventanilla, fuimos a comer pizza y después a un parque a jugar un rato, fue un día muy divertido

Al llegar a casa, mi padre fue a su oficina y yo me quede con mi nana, la cual me cambio y me metió a bañar, por ende unas horas después m fui a acostar, como todas las noche mi papa venia a darme las buenas noches, beso mi frente y se dio media vuelta

-papa…- el se giro a verme

-que pasa hijo?

-donde esta mama, hun?- ya llevaba bastante tiempo sin verla, solo recibía regalos que ella enviaba cada dos semanas

-ya duerme hijo, es tarde

-pero…

-mañana te llevare con Sasori, así que duerme- solo al escuchar el nombre de mi mejor amigo sentí mi corazón palpitar con rapidez

-de acuerdo- abrace las cobijas a mi- buenas noches papi

-buenas noches hijo

* * *

A la mañana siguiente mientras estaba en el carro y miraba por la ventana vi a muchos adultos ir de la mano, con osos , regalos y globos, rosas o rojos

Llegamos a la casa de Sasori, mi padre se despidió de mi después de dejarme con los padres de mi mejor amigo

-ven cariño, Sasori esta en el jardín- seguí a la madre de Sasori al jardín, donde vi a mi mejor amigo hablando con un jardinero

- Sasori ¡!- grite corriendo hasta llegar junto a mi amigo, el cual volteo a verme dejando de hablar con el jardinero

-mocoso-susurro mirándome de reojo- llegas tarde- dijo arrogante volteando a ver al jardinero- entonces lo tiene o no?

-si –asintió el jardinero- sembradas en su parte favorita del jardín - vi como el jardinero se inclino levemente y se fue

-vamos, es hora de leer- dijo Sasori señalando la sombra debajo del árbol en el que siempre estábamos, donde se podían ver las cosas de Sasori estrictamente acomodadas

Asentí mientras brincaba detrás de mi mejor amigo

-Danna, porque no jugamos a otra cosa?, yo no quiero leer, hun!- me queje haciendo un puchero mientas me sentaba junto a mi mejor amigo y este suspiraba

-bien, que quieres hacer?- susurro volteándome a ver, sonreí ampliamente mientras lo tomaba del brazo

-juguemos a las escondidas Danna, hun- nos quedamos viendo en silencio bastante tiempo, vi a Sasori fruncir el ceño levemente

-no seas infantil mocoso- gruño quedamente

-pero soy un niño Danna, hun- me señale mientras inclinaba mi cabeza ligeramente resaltando lo obvio, en eso en el rostro de Sasori apareció un tenue color rosado en sus pálidas mejillas

-de acuerdo, vamos al otro lado de los rosales, ahí hay más lugares para poder esconderse- sonreí ampliamente incorporándome con rapidez, vi a mi Danna levantarse del suelo, lo tome de la mano y lo jale intentando llegar al lado del jardín que el me había dicho

-vamos Danna, hun!- grite emocionado, corrimos tomados de la mano por el jardín, corriendo por las numerosas y coloridas flores en el pasto. En eso tropecé con lo que supuse que era una roca

Caí al suelo, sintiendo como jalaba a Sasori en el proceso, escuche el golpee sordo de mi cuerpo al caer, alce el rostro

-auch, hun- mire que vareas flores habían sido destruidas por la caída, algunos pétalos flotaban en el aire a mi alrededor , gire levemente y vi como Sasori se sentó mirando a su alrededor hasta que volteo a verme

-estas bien?- sonreí divertido, al ver las flores y pétalos pegados a su ropa y su alborotado cabello, no pude evitarlo y me reí- que están gracioso mocoso?- lo vi hacer un puchero

Sin dejar de reírme, me senté y gatee hasta quedar frente a mi Danna, estire una de mis manos y retire las flores de su cabello

-Hay flores en su cabeza, Danna, hun- susurre sonriéndole, mientras me concentraba en quitar todas esas molestas flores de el bonito cabello de mi mejor amigo

-tsk, fue tu culpa mocoso, ahora déjame ayudarte que tu también estas en la misma situación que yo- se rio junto conmigo

-hum- asentí alejando mis manos de el al terminar de quitar todo rastro de pétalos en su cabello, coloque mis manos sobre mis rodillas mientras mi Danna se acercó aún más a mí y puso una de sus manos en mi mejilla, acariciándola levemente

Le sonreí sintiendo mis mejillas arder, mi mejor amigo ignoro esto y sin apartar su mano de mi rostro, con su otra mano empezó a limpiar mi cabello

Podía sentir sus dedos recorrer mi cabello con suavidad, veía los pétalos de diferentes colores caer al pasto con lentitud, después de unos instantes que me parecieron eternos, Sasori se detuvo y alejo sus manos de mi, nos quedamos viendo en silencio

Lo vi sonreír, una sonrisa fresca , como mar en calma ; combinada con un mueca traviesa, observe como Sasori volteo a su izquierda y lo vi arrancar una flor y la tendió hacia mi, la tome titubeante

Era una pequeña flor, de pétalos blancos y suaves como el algodón, su centro era amarillo y desprendía un delicioso aroma

-para mi, hun?- pregunte confundido, Sasori asintió con las mejillas sonrojadas

-es una margarita, significa simpatía del corazón- señalo su pecho sobre el corazón- inocencia y amor real- susurro lo último, desviando la mirada

-oh!- exclame sorprendido, observe la flor cual mas valioso tesoro

-yo… quería que supieras lo que siento- susurro Sasori, lo voltee a ver confundido

-uhm?- lo vi juguetear con las mangas de su playera con nervios

-le conté a mi mama que me gustaba alguien- lo escuche con atención-… y me dijo que a las chicas les gustan mucho las flores, así que me puse a estudiar el significado de estas, hasta que encontré la indicada para ti… se que no eres una niña, pero… aun así… yo…- alzo el rostro estando muy sonrojado, tomo mis manos y yo luche acomodando la flor entre nuestras manos para que esta no se maltratara- Deidara, tú me gustas

"_tú me gustas"_

_"tú me gustas"_

Las palabras resonaron en mis oídos, una y otra vez, solo hasta que comprendí lo que Sasori estaba diciendo, aparte mis manos de las de el y solté un chillido

-ahh ¡!- lleve mis manos a mi rostro al sentir como me sonrojaba con fuerza- no me mires, hun!- voltee mi rostro completamente apenado, agite mi cabeza de un lado a otro intentando enfriar mis mejillas inútilmente

-Deidara…?- escuche la voz preocupada de Sasori, sentí como me tomo de los hombros y me hizo voltear a verlo, agaché mi rostro, totalmente consiente que estaba tan rojo como un tomate- no te gusto?- Pregunto triste

-yo.. – negué rápidamente- es que… ningún niño me había llegado a decir algo así, solo las niñas- susurre apenado

-eso es algo malo para ti?- alce el rostro viéndolo a los ojos

-no.. no, es que …

-te gusto o no?- se quejó Sasori asiendo un puchero

-yo… creo… que igual me gustas- tartamudee nervioso

Vi una faceta de Sasori que jamás había visto, se sonrojo, un brillo extraño apareció en sus ojos y sonrió ampliamente

-gracias Dei- susurro para luego tomar la flor que se había caído de mis manos, la coloco nuevamente entre mis manos y se acerco hasta mi colocando sus labios sobre mi mejilla

Me sonroje nuevamente llevando mi mano a mi mejilla

-que fue eso ,hun?- pregunte apenado

-un beso, así te demuestro que te quiero- dijo con calma pero sin perder su tierna sonrisa

-entonces eso significa que yo debo "besarte" también, hun?- incline ligeramente mi cabeza

-por supuesto

* * *

_**tercera persona**_

Tres meses después

Una pareja iba caminando por un hermoso parque junto a dos niños

-no vayan tan lejos- grito la castaña al ver como los niños salían corriendo directamente a los juegos

-vamos por un café y sentémonos cerca de la fuente cariño- sonrió con ternura el hombre pelirrojo mientras les dedicaba una ultima mirada a los niños

En lo mientras, Sasori y Deidara habían ido directamente a la zona de juegos

Jugaron en los columpios, en la caja de arena, en la resbaladilla y pronto empezaron a jugar a las atrapadas, corrieron entre los juegos, entre los demás niños solo para que Sasori finalmente se cansara y atrapara a su mejor amigo entre los jardines

-te tengo mocoso!- sonrió triunfante el pelirrojo

-Danna tramposo, hun ¡!- chillo el rubio para después empezar a carcajearse

Sasori sostenía el delgado brazo del rubio, sonrió ante la risa de su pequeño enamorado

-hey… tengo una idea- susurro Sasori ocasionando que su acompañante dejara de reír y lo mirara interrogante. Sasori tomo del suelo una piedra con bordes afilados- … sígueme- ordeno sin dejar de caminar rumbo a una zona del parque donde había vareos arboles

Se paró enfrente de un árbol al cual considero el mas bonito de entre los demás, puso el borde de la piedra en el tronco y empezó a tallar

-que haces Danna, hun?- el rubio miro confundido la acción de su mejor amigo

-ya esta..- exclamo complacido el pelirrojo haciéndose a un lado para que su mejor amigo lograra ver mejor

-uhm? S x D …?- susurro el rubio confundido

-así es, S de Sasori y D de Deidara, Sasori quiere a Deidara- susurro el pelirrojo señalando las letras que había tallado para explicarle mejor a su enamorado

-oh..- el rubio se sonrojo ligeramente , en ese momento recordó haber visto algo parecido meses atrás en otro árbol- Danna présteme la piedra, hun- Sasori asintió titubeante

Ahora Deidara hacia otro trazo en el árbol

-vez, ahora es Deidara quiere mucho a Sasori- señalo el símbolo que había puesto alrededor de las dos iniciales, había tallado un corazón

Sasori rio ligeramente y abrazo por la espalda a Deidara sin dejar de sonreír

-así es- beso tiernamente el cabello de su primer amor- te quiero mucho Dei-chan

-eh ¡! - Grito Deidara alejándose del abrazo, pegando su espalda a el árbol- como que Dei-chan , hun?- hizo un puchero- no me nombres como si fuera una niña ¡!- bufo

-je ¡!- rio tiernamente Sasori llevando una de sus manos a su boca para ocultar su risa- eres muy tierno y lindo - dijo Sasori acercándose a su mejor amigo

-hey!- volvió a quejarse

Sasori se inclinó ligeramente y de manera rápida pero suave, junto sus labios a los de el rubio, para después separarse con un notable sonrojo

Deidara en cambio se llevó las manos a la boca alarmado y apenado

-p.. pero que fue eso, hun?- se quejo

-eh?- Sasori lo miro confundido- fue un beso, no ya te lo había dicho? …-se separó más del rubio haciendo un ademan como si fuera lo más obvio- los adultos siempre lo hacen no?

-pero no somos adultos baka ¡!- se quejó Deidara de manera dramática, claro sin dejar de sonrojarse

Sasori solo se burlo y se dio media vuelta

-vámonos mocoso, todavía hay muchos lugares en los que podemos jugar- empezó a caminar sin voltear atrás

-Sasori baka- murmuro el rubio sonrojado pero con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro- baka….

* * *

Hola a todos

Mil perdón por la tardanza, pero he regresado y ahora si me pondré al corriente con todas mis historias !

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, en lo personal me divertí mucho escribiéndolo jejeje, bueno dejen sus comentarios :3

Que tengan buen dia, cualquier duda no duden en decírmela, yo se las aclarare :3

Bye ~

12/05/2013... 11:21 pm


	4. La Promesa

**Capitulo 3**

**La promesa**

**Deidara POV**

Mire por la ventana con nostalgia, hoy estaba nevando

-ya esta todo, Deidara-sama- asentí al escuchar a mi nana

-uh- murmure cuando vi como un auto se estacionaba enfrente de la casa, uno de los mayordomos se acerco al carro con una sombrilla y abrió la puerta del copiloto- nana…

-si, Deidara-sama?

-porque han venido muchos amigos de mama y papa, hun?- mi nana se sentó junto a mi, ambos sentados enfrente de la ventana

-solo vienen a despedirse de ustedes- susurro mi nana

-papa dijo que solo nos iríamos por un tiempo de vacaciones- la voltee a ver- y todos se han despedido de mi llorando y dándome regalos, porque, hun?- dirigí nuevamente mi atención a la ventana, sonreí levemente al ver quien venia

Danna estaba bajando de su auto

-las despedidas son muy tristes- respondió mi nana- es difícil decirle adiós a alguien a quien quieres y aprecias mucho

-pero los que vinieron, yo a muchos de ellos no los recuerdo, hun

-es que ellos te vieron crecer y se ausentaron por un tiempo, desde ahora les será más difícil verte- dijo mi nana en un susurro, asentí ante lo que dijo y solo recordé lo que había pasado ayer en la mañana

-porque mama se despidió de mi y no lloro, hun?

**_FLASH BACK_**

_-hey, Dei amor… sigues despierto?- asentí girando en mi cama y volteando a ver a mi mama_

_La cual había estado ausente unos días y había regresado, solo para que mi papa empezara a empacar vareas cosas_

_-si, mami- ella sonrió y me dio una caja de tamaño medio envuelta en un papel blanco con un moño azul_

_-quiero que tengas esto-me senté en la cama y tome el regalo y le sonreí- por no haber estado aquí cuando fue tu sexto cumpleaños_

_-gracias mami- mire la caja alegremente_

_-y también este- me dio otra caja, esta vez una mas pequeña. La tome y la examine, esta estaba envuelta solo con un papel de regalo azul metálico- Dei, cariño…. Pase lo que pase, no quiero que pienses mal de mi, de acuerdo?- asentí confundido_

_-te quiero…. Y quiero que te conviertas en un buen hombre en el futuro- sonrió ampliamente mi mama dándome leves golpecitos en la cabeza- …Adiós _

_Dijo antes de salir del cuarto_

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

El silencio reino en mi habitación por unos efímeros minutos

-Deidara-sama, no se preocupe por eso, usted tiene a su padre y a su abuelo. No necesita de nadie mas para ser feliz

Asentí solo hasta que tocaron en la puerta de mi habitación

-pase, hun- dije en voz alta, la puerta se abrió y no pude evitar sentir como una amplia sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro

-hola…- susurro mi Danna desatando su bufanda de el cuello

-buenas noches, Sasori-sama- saludo mi nana

-nana, puedes dejarnos solos?- la mire de reojo, ella asintió, hizo una reverencia y salió cerrando la puerta en silencio

Me incorpore y sin contenerme corrí a abrazarlo

-Danna- susurre en sus brazos

-me entere que te vas a ir hasta Morioka- asentí entre sus brazos, después de un rato nos separamos y nos sentamos en el borde de mi cama

-papa dice que será solo por un corto tiempo, por vacaciones- Sasori me miro de reojo y luego negó

-escuche que le dijo a mis papa que se irán haya y que no piensa regresar- abrí los ojos como platos

-que, hun?- mi Danna tenia un semblante triste- pero… porque?, porque no me dijo a mi eso, hun?

-cuando seas grande lo entenderás- susurro

-Hey, solo eres mayor por un año!- me queje, esa siempre es la escusa que usa conmigo- no finjas ser mas grande de lo que eres, hun!

Actualmente yo tengo 6 años y Sasori 7

-soy muy maduro para mi edad- dijo con tranquilidad, bufe

-son escusas, hun- sentí una de sus manos sobre mi cabeza, gire con brusquedad quedando cara a cara, en eso el beso la punta de mi nariz y sentí como me sonrojaba completamente ante la tierna expresión que me dedicaba mi Danna

-eres muy infantil- fruncí el ceño- pero así te quiero- murmuro mi Danna con nostalgia

-te quiero, hun- dije con claridad

-yo también- tomo mi mano entre las suya y me miro a los ojos- Deidara… te prometo que te voy a esperar

Lo mire confundido

-esperare a tu regreso o si no… cuando crezca te buscare

- lo prometes, hun?- dije con la voz quebrada, alce mi meñique

-lo prometo- sonrió uniendo su meñique con el mío, para después besar mi mejilla, se separó de mí y vi como desataba un collar que traía en el cuello, por lo que veo es de oro, el dije es en forma de un escorpión

-toma, esto es una prueba de que nos tenemos que reencontrar, así me lo podrás regresar

-Sasori, pero esto fue regalo de tus papas en tu cumpleaños, hun!- recordé ese momento

El día que Sasori cumplió siete años y sus padres le regalaron este collar

-eso no importa ahora- sonrió despreocupado- vamos aparta tu cabello, voy a ponértelo- suspire resignado, ya sabía que no podría ganar esta discusión, tome mi cabello y lo hice a un lado mientras mi Danna se subía completamente a mi cama y desde mi espalda deslizaba el collar por mi cuello

-listo ¡!- exclamo bajándose de la cama, parándose delante mío, examinándome de reojo- si definitivamente se te ve mucho mejor que a mi- me sonroje ante el cumplido

-entonces yo también te voy a dar algo, hun

-eh?, espera no es necesario…- me levante de la cama y corrí a una de mis mochilas de equipaje, la abrí y busque entre las cosas, la pequeña caja de color azul metálica que me había dado mi mama ayer

-aquí esta- susurre al encontrarla, la abrí y saque su contenido, volví a cerrar mi mochila y camine hasta estar frente a mi Danna

-… como tu me diste algo que es muy valioso para ti, yo te daré algo que es muy valioso para mi, hun- abrí mis puños y le enseñe a Sasori- mi mama apenas me lo dio ayer

-No puedo aceptar eso- exclamo Sasori negando rápidamente

-entonces yo no puedo aceptar tu collar, hun- le sonreí divertido

-bien!- exclamo con fuerza para luego bufar

Sonreí ampliamente, me acerque a Sasori el cual se agacho ligeramente para que lo alcanzara, le quite el seguro que tenia el collar que me había regalado mi mama y se lo coloque en el cuello a Sasori

-listo- le dije sonriente, retrocedí y lo mire atentamente

El cuello de Sasori era adornado por un collar de oro blanco, con el dije de una paloma en pleno vuelo

-se te ve bien- le asegure, Sasori suspiro tomando el dije con una mano

-lo cuidare muy bien- lo abrace

-yo también

Después de eso, los papas de Sasori vinieron a despedirse de mi , dándome un regalo, el cual fue un sueter, alegando que a donde iba haría mucho frio

El resto de la noche, los sirvientes subieron todo nuestro equipaje al auto y en la madrugada solo cruce unas pequeñas palabras con Sasori antes de subir al carro

"_no olvides nuestra promesa, te quiero"-_ eso dijo

Mire por la ventana del carro, Sasori se había quedado parado en la entrada de la mansión en la que yo había vivido, junto a sus padres. Podía ver como el resto de los sirvientes que habían salido a despedirse volvían a entrar a la mansión refugiándose de la ventisca

Sasori… no romperé mi promesa

* * *

NT: hola fieles lectores, aquí les traigo otro capitulo mas

bastante corto pero bueno aquí solo empieza a dar una pista de lo que sucede en la familia de Deidara, espero les guste el capitulo

no olviden dejar sus comentarios

buen dia

5/06/2013- 1:39 pm


End file.
